


Old memories

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/F, I REGRET NOTHING, Multi, Natasha learns, Nudity, Other, Sex Work, it's not that explicit, most is left to the imagination, ok, some parts are explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Natasha is worry that she is forgetting an important part of her training so she travels to Persia to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special work because is based on some books I read long time ago.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Natasha was pacing in the room while doing the debriefing of her last mission with Clint.

-I call this a success –Comment Clint once they were finish

-Are you kidding? –Angrily shout Natasha –This mission was a total disaster!

-What are you talking about?

-Nobody, and I mean nobody look at me twice. There was a time in which no men could stop gazing at me and much more less leave while I was talking! Face it; I’ve been so focus on Avengers stuff that I have lost my touch.

-You are perfect the way you are Nat. It doesn’t matter if you are old; you are still the best spy in the world

Natasha looks at him even angrier than before. Clint step back, obviously he has chosen the wrong words.

-I’m not worrying about getting old you idiot, I’m talking about something more overriding than just plain beauty. I’m talking about and unquenchable thirst, desperation, lust, poisons spill in the veins, mysteries, souls and bodies naked alike…

Natasha stop herself when she saw the puzzle face of his companion.

-Never mind. I know what I need and I will not find it here.

-Where then?

-Persia

***

Nat walk through the streets calm and quick. She hasn’t been there in many decades but everything remains the same as it was on her memory and she had little trouble to find the old “public bath” (maybe it was a public bath hundreds of years ago but not anymore).

When she entered a wave of feels splash in her face and her body. Memories of everything she has done and said, the people she met and couldn’t forget and the people she wishes she could. Two people were staring at her while she tried to keep her feelings at bay. One was and old woman with a thin and fragile body but whose energy was filling the entire room. The other was a tall man with dark brown skin and powerful muscles. Nonetheless he was totally subdued to the woman, head bowed low and eyes on the ground. 

-You come back –She said in an accusation mode –your memory must be worse than I though 

Natasha crossed her hands behind her back when she talked.

-Hum. Maybe you haven’t forgotten everything –The old woman make emphasis on the word everything

-Thank you for speaking to me Madame Esfir and thank you for your lessons.

-Bad lessons they were if you already have forgot them

-Or bad student. I apologize for that.

Madame Esfir looked at her for a moment mediating her words.

-Come inside and let’s see what else you have forgotten.

-Thank you

Madame Esfir was an old woman and use a cane to walk but Nat feel uneasy following her like if it was the first time they met and she still was a naïve and shy little girl. 

When they entered the next room the heat was unbearable and Nat wish she could take off her suffocating clothes but she knew better than to take the initiative without permission. Instead she takes a moment to look around. There was about thirty women, most of them naked and enjoying the bath that is as big as a pool and also has a water fountain. Others were chatting or just lying around. When she entered very few pay attention to her and that make her blood boil but she remained calm.

-The pavilion of lust has few new faces –she commented

-Of course, the time to train a girl is long and not suitable for all, most quit within a couple of days, you sure must remember that

Natasha nodded; she remembered too well the praying and the fasting, among other things equally exhausting.

-Take off your clothes –Madame Esfir ordered –Let’s see how much that body of yours have change

She took off her clothes without hesitation, happy to be able to breathe again. Many faces turn to see her and examine her but she didn’t look away, she didn’t feel ashamed but rather proud to attract so many. Madame Esfir was also inspecting her.

-Very few has change on the outside, you still have a desirable body but I wonder how much have you change on the inside. –She looks to the women for a moment before ordering again –You will now please Tamila.

-As you wish.

The said Tamila was a woman in her late fifties with light bronze skin and a sandy complexion, smooth and tawny. Nat remember her as one of the favorites of Madame Esfir. She shale under the pressure of had to do it right or face the consequences. Tamila sat on the floor and Nat went between her legs with her mouth. She licks her clit with strength and passion and when that didn’t work she tried with her fingers. After a few minutes of silence Tamila makes her stop with a grin.

-That bad? –she asks

-Your body feels as one of a man, brute and without imagination. 

-I apologize for that.

Madame Esfir sighs.

-Back to the basics I see

-Thank you for teaching me.

***

Time passes by and Nat slowly remembers, she remembers the soft touches, the long nights, the little deads, the whispers, the promises and the danger. Every day she is force to remember further and further. She is given to many men and women but they all fail to tame her and she is always victorious. Offering herself without giving herself. Without fail she learns and become irresistible; with her seal lips, and her daring look which promise an uncertain journey to those crazy enough to tag along; and a much crazier reward. One day Madame Esfir call summons her to her room.

-Flattering rumors circulate about you. You have remember the basics fast –She says

Nat doesn’t answer, she keeps still with her hands on her back but she smiles when she hears the praises.

-Don’t be so full of yourself. There is still one last test before I can consider you more than a miserable apprentice. Tomorrow I will have an special guest and you are to satisfy him.

-Only one man? –Nat looks at her with an smug face

-Careful child. You don’t know what a single man can do when he is on the edge. 

-And my body always drives them to the edge.

-Presumptuous as usual. 

-No man or woman can impose their will on me. I didn’t need you to know that.

-But you need me for everything else.

-And I thank you for that. Your lessons hurt but they make me understood that my body is my first weapon; and the only one that will never fail me even at the doors of death.

Madame Esfir smiles

-I am pleased to see a little common sense in your little head. And the same way you pleased me you will please our guest tomorrow.

-As you wish. 

***

The day and the night pass fast and soon Nat found herself in front of the door of this mysterious guest. After lot of thinking she decided to go in nude and shave all her body, now her skin was shining and she was ready for whatever they have prepared.

Or so she thought; because she wasn’t ready to see the man behind the door.

-Bruce?

The man was sitting on the edge of the bed and jump at the sound of his name.

-Natasha? Oh, god, y-you are na-naked

Bruce covered his eyes and Natasha laugh at the irony. Madame Esfir has proof to be as resourceful as ever.

-Nat? –Asked Bruce- What are you doing here? What is going on?

Nat sat close to him letting him feel her warm body but without touching.

-Nothing –she spoke with a soft voice –just a little visit to old memories

-And why do old memories include a secret meeting and you naked?

Nat laugh again.

-I’m not naked 

-You are not wearing any clothes! How is that not being naked?

-My soul reminds hidden to you therefore I’m not naked

-Your soul reminds hidden, ok, that totally makes sense –say Bruce not believing one single word

-My soul is hiding, for now –she whispers the last words into his ears and Bruce shivers. Nat pushes a little further and let her fingers caresses his face and his neck –Would you like to see it? Would you like to see me offering to you? Ripping my body and my heart for you?

Bruce struggles to make the words come out as Nat watches with pride. He is to succumb soon and her triumph will mark the end of the rites and the end of her training. She will be free to return to civilization or remain on the brothel as see pleases. 

And then, Bruce does the most shocking thing she has ever seen. He ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is worry that she is forgetting an important part of her training so she travels to Persia to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m losing sleeping hours for this but I regret nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Madame Esfir is laughing so hard that Natasha believes she is going to die. Not that she did care, right now she is laughing in her face after the humiliating scape of Bruce so she doesn’t care if the whole place burn to ashes.

When she finally stops she only asks Natasha one question.

-What now?

-What do you mean? He ran away, is not like I can force him to come back

-You can’t? –The elder woman look at her dubious –Since when do you let others to choose your path? Or theirs for that matter? You must have fall hard for him. 

-I’m no-

-Don’t insult me, he is obviously under your skin, you long for him, you need him. Now, what are you going to do?

***

Bruce was in his motel room still agitated from his conversation with Natasha trying to understand what just happened.

_Must been brainwashed_ He keep repeating to himself _Or blackmailed, yes, definitely black mailed_

His train of thoughts was stop when somebody slid a note under his door. Bruce ran and tore open the door but saw no one. He grabs the little piece of paper and read it: 

**Come back**

***

This time Nat is wearing a light blue dress, very revealing (as are all the clothes she has) but still she is somehow covered and she hopes this will be enough for Bruce to not to freak out. 

She paces on her room unsure of how to approach. She likes to dominate, she is used to dominate and she knows for sure that the sooner or the later he would submit to her. But does she want that? Is she willing to impose her strength once again? She is not so worried about the moral (or lack of) since she knows that there is the same pride into humiliating yourself as in commanding others (even if some men do not survive humiliation). No. What she worries is something much deeper.

_Those who rule are always alone_ says a little voice in her head

Nat shook her head. It can’t be that Madame Esfir is right about her and her secret desires. Can it be? But at the same time, how she was able to know of him? Why, of all the avengers, has she chosen him to warn about Natasha’s current location? 

Tamila knock the door and Natasha let her in.

-Your little runaway is back –She informs her

-Thank you, send him to the ebony room. I will be there in a few minutes.

-As you wish

Nat took a deep breath and exit her room.

***

Bruce is looking everywhere, biting his nails, incapable to calm himself. The woman that had guided him gave him an strange look and now he was even more worried than before. What in the hell has Natasha gotten herself into?

He inspects the room, is way bigger than the first one he was, every inch of the floor is covered by rugs and the walls are covered by tapestries. There is a huge bed in the middle with tons of pillows and mirrors on the ceiling. That’s the most disturbing part, the mirrors. What are two mirrors doing in the ceiling? He was so focus trying to find the answer that didn’t hear Natasha coming and only saw her when she was a few inches away from him.

He jumped at her sigh and fell into the bed.

-You really change your mind very fast –she said trying to make it sound like a joke but Bruce did not react –Are you ok?

Bruce shook his head and tried to run away again, only this time he went to the wrong door and ended in the pavilion of lust. Seeing the women bathing and playing shock him freeze. The women use the opportunity to tease him and making him fall into the bath. They all laugh until Natasha came in with an eerie look; the women shut their mouths and left.

Two powerful arms took Bruce out of the swimming pool and it took him a while to realize it was Nat’s arms. He was in Nat’s arms. Suddenly he felt short of breath.

-Are you ok? –She asked him but the words choke in his water-full lungs – C’mon, I will put you dry clothes and then I will whip those idiots who throw you into the bath.

A violent hot feeling hit Bruce when she tried to took off his clothes and he forces himself to remain dress.

-You cannot wear wet clothes –she tried to reason –You can get sick

Bruce sighs.

-Fine –He finally spoke –But if you don’t mind I would prefer to do it by myself preferably on a more private place.

-Why? –She asks flirting –I’m sure you have a beautiful body, why not exhibit it?

But his look makes her understand that he is not in the mood for jokes.

-We can go back to the ebony room

-Thank you

-As you wish

Another sharp heated wave goes down to Bruce’s spine. He tries to focus on his breathing and the floor and not the magnificent woman that is holding his clothes.

-I will send them to the laundry; they should be clean by the time we finish.

-By the time we finish what?

-What do you think? We are in a brothel after all

-Oh no, no, no, no, and one thousand times no

Bruce starts pacing on the room.

-Why not? –She asks desperately –I am not desirable?

Bruce stops his pacing and look at her in surprise.

-Are you kidding? You are the most splendid woman in the world! In the universe! I go nuts only by smelling your perfume! –He lowered his voice- But I’m not going to take advantage of you, you are trapped in this atrocious place ruled by who knows what kind of mad man and I’m not going to take part on it.

Natasha laughed so hard that she fell on the floor; Bruce covered his face in his hands shamed but Nat force him to look at her again.

-Bruce –She calls for him like a starving man begging for food–Bruce. Bruce. Bruce. This is why I love you. You always put everybody else above you. While others take you only give. You are so kind and so gentle; your hands, your gaze; everything in you is soft and kind and makes me want to crave for more. You are the calm in my violent life.

His lips shake, unsure of what to say so she decides to skip the words and kiss him. It’s a long, tender kiss and when they separate they are equally flushed. Then Bruce panics and pushes her away.

-I can’t do this. Sorry, I can’t

She hugs him and brings him closer. Bruce can feel his skin burning.

-Bruce, relax. I came here on my free will. I’m doing this on my free will

He glared at her confuse.

-What? Why?

-To learn how to seduce

She puts a tender kiss on his forehead

-How to enjoy myself

She puts another kiss on his cheek

-In essence, I came here to learn how to make love

She kisses him again but this times she lets her hunger take in and the kiss is more passionate and demanding. Her tongue explores his mouth shamelessly while her hands wrap around his neck and his back. For a moment Bruce let himself go only focusing on her soft touches and her delightful smell but then a deep groan rise from his stomach and he pushes her away again.

-Sorry, sorry –He apologizes –But I think I should explain you a couple of things before continuing. 

She nods and smiles.

-All right, I’m listening. 

Bruce covers his face with hands and takes a deep breath.

-Gosh. I don’t know how to explain this to you

She rests her head on his shoulder and her legs on the bed.

-Bruce, its fine. –Nat speaks with a sweet voice, like honey, making Bruce wishing for most kisses but he remains calm -Whatever you want, whatever you like I will not judge you, I’ve seen all kind of depravation in my life so nothing can scare me anymore. Tell me what it is and I will make sure to fulfill all your wishes.

-I only have been with one woman in my life

-And know you want to try with more? I don’t mind to be on an open relationship if that’s what you want.

-What? No! The reason because I haven’t been involved with more women is because I’m scared to Hulk out while having sex!

Natasha takes a moment to ponder his words.

-I must admit that I didn’t see that coming. I though the Hulk only comes out with your anger.

-Yeah, but, I don’t know, maybe is an stupid fear but I’m scared of letting go and lose control while, while…

-Bruce –Nat interrupts his last sentence but still using her sweet tone-Nothing in you is stupid, I understand your concern. So, what about if today we go very soft and very slow to make sure the other guy doesn’t come out?

-But what if he still does?

-I can take care of myself, you know that.

-But still, you against the Hulk is not a fair match.

-Who said anything about a fair match? Have you seen the pavilion? There are about thirty women there, all of them well skilled; I’m sure we will figure out something.  


-Thirty women and a Hulk, sounds like a cheap porn movie –He chuckles

-Nothing in you is cheap. 

She kisses him again and this time he brings her closer.

***

-Bruce! –Yelled Iron man –Why do you have a tattoo that says “Natasha Romanov” on your back?

-What? –He screams while running in circles trying to see it

-Wait, I’m going to get a mirror –The Cap runs to the bathroom while Clint inspect the tattoo closer

-Breath, Doc –he says –it’s not a real tattoo, its henna, it will not last long.

-Still, why I have this?

-Indeed, why do you have this? What did you do when you went to Persia to find Natasha?

-Me? Nothing! 

-fucking liar!

-Tony! Language!

The boys keep screaming while Natasha watches them from far, neutral face but giggling on the inside. After a couple hours together Bruce fall asleep and Natasha used the opportunity to mark him as hers with the henna. And although Clint was right and henna usually don’t last for long this was magical henna. It will remain under his skin forever, coming out every time he sinks into her. And she would make sure he would never stop sinking into her.

_Those who rule are always alone_ says a little voice in her head

-Then let it be –is her final answer.


End file.
